SIRVIENTA?
by TEN.HYUUGA
Summary: Esta es una historia acerca de un amor que naci en........una cocina? Ya lo habran leido tanbien los subi a paraiso fanfiction pero no encuentro mi contraseña y ya no puedo entrar jejejeje dejen rewies


Bueno me llamo Ten Ten tengo 18 años y soy una chava delgada,alta,cabello castaño,largo y atado en dos chonguitos,ojos chocolate,piel blanca,buen cuerpo,agradable,alegre y muy muy divertida,solo que hay un problemita desde que tengo memoria e estado vivi

Bueno me llamo Ten Ten tengo 18 años y soy una chava delgada,alta,cabello castaño,largo y atado en dos chonguitos, ojos chocolate, piel blanca, buen cuerpo,agradable,alegre y muy muy divertida, solo que hay un problemita desde que tengo memoria e estado viviendo en una casa...que mía ni es y es propiedad de la señora Tsunade una famosa Abogada...ya que mi madre desde que estaba pequeña trabajaba en esta casa y cuando yo nací siguió trabajando,y cuando yo crecí yo le ayudaba y no tardaron mucho en contratarme para limpiar la casa todo marchaba bien hasta que un día cuando yo ya tenia 13 años murió mi mamá...y mi vida dio un vuelco de 360°.

Yo después de eso no quede bajo tutela de nadie y me que de huérfana, pero aún así seguí trabajando y no me quejo me trataban bien.

Al año de la muerte de mi madre llego una chava de mi misma edad que también era huérfana ella era rubia, cabello largo y atado en una coleta ojos azules,delgada,alta,buen cuerpo,bonita,piel blanca y era muy alegre y buena onda,y se llamaba Ino ella llego porque después de quedar bajo tutela de su tía que por cierto la trataba muy mal,la mando a trabajar para así poder pagar sus necesidades y harta de eso decidió irse de su casa y aquí encontró trabajo.

Ino y yo no mucho después de que llego nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, compartíamos todo era maravilloso, después de que paso un año de que llego Ino llego otra chava de nuestra misma edad¡que suerte¡no? que se llamaba Hinata ella ere una chava de cabello azulado,largo,ondulado y peinado de una coleta igual que nosotras, era un poco más bajita que nosotras eso si,era delgada,buen cuerpo,piel blanquísima y unos ojos perlados bellisimos,y era muy timida.Ella en cambio de nosotras tenia padre si? pero el al morir la madre de Hinata se caso con una señora que trataba mal a Hinata y la mando a trabajar.

Nos la pasabamos muy bien y todas cumplíamos con todas nuestras tareas, y por la noche nos reuníamos en el cuarto de alguna de nosotras para platicar y divertirnos...

Todo iba bien,Hinata,Ino y yo ya teníamos 18 años y bueno era todo maravilloso hasta que un día la señora Tsunade nos dijo que pronto regresarían sus hijos de Alemania, desde que tenia memoria solo recuerdo haber visto una vez a uno de sus hijos de tres que eran y ese día fue porque el y sus hermanos estaban jugando a las escondidillas entonces el decidió irse a esconder a la cocina donde mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos, entonces el llego corriendo y como yo llevaba una tinaja de agua al momento que el entro ¡ZAZ¡ me tiro, la tinaja con el agua cayo al suelo al igual que yo ahh pero también el, después de estarnos ambos sobandonos nuestras cabecitas el se levanto y lo único que pudo decir fue,¡Lo siento´ttebayo¡ estas bien- yo después de abrir los ojos vi. a un niño de mi misma edad rubio, ojos azules, con bigotitos y muy gracioso, después de decirme esas palabras me ayudo a levantarme y me dijo-¿Como te llamas?- yo lo único que le dije fue Ten Ten, después de nuestra larguisima presentación yo decidí recoger la tinaja y de paso lo s trapos tirados entonces el me empezo a ayudar hasta que terminamos después de eso solo dije Arigato y el me dijo-de nada y me tengo que ir,Sayonara y Lo siento¡-,eso es lo único que recuerdo contando que eso paso hace 14 años...

Asi fue entonces, hasta que llego el gran día el día que sus hijos llegarían...

Ese dia,Hinata,Ino y yo nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la casa y a lo lejos divisamos una limousine negra que no tardo mucho para llegar a la casa,en cuanto se detuvo un mayordomo se dirigió luego a abrir la puerta de la limousine y de ella salio primero la señora Tsunade,despues salio el mismo joven rubio que conocí hace 14 años atrás solo que ahora era un más alto, delgado y guapo, después salio un pelinegro,alto,delgado,cabello corto y estilo emo,piel blanca ojos negros y muy pero muy guapo y por ultimo salio un muchacho de cabello castaño largo atado en una coleta baja, ojos perlados,alto,delgado,piel blanca y también muy guapo.Despues de que descendieron los tres hijos de la señora nos dimos cuenta de que venia alguien más y en ese momento bajo una muchacha que se veía era de nuestra edad mas o menos,alta,delgada,bonita,buen cuerpo,piel blanca, ojos verde jade y cabello largo suelto y color rosa¡¡,después de que descendió luego luego se dirigió a abrazar a el chico de ojos perla y el como respuesta también la abrazo.

Después de la llegada triunfal de la familia de la señora Tsunade todos se dirigieron a la puerta donde las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos, al momento de que fueron pasando nosotras hicimos una leve inclinación para saludar,a lo cual todos respondieron de igual forma excepto la muchacha que habia llegado con ellos y que venia con aires de PERDONAVIDAS.

Después de que los hijos de la señora Tsunade,a Hinata,Ino y a mi nos hizo llevarlos a donde seria su habitación, ah Ino le toco con el cuero del pelinegro a Hinata con el Rubio gracioso y a mi con el Castaño y la cabeza de chicle, al llegar a su habitación lo único que hice fue abrir la puerta meter sus maletas y retirarme solo que la cabeza e chicle parecía que traía su casa en sus maletas...

Después de que se instalaron llego el momento de la cena y la señora Tsunade nos hizo irnos a cambiar de uniforme,y asi fue cambiamos nuestro típico traje azul con mandil blanco, zapatos azules y gorrito azul por un traje completamente negro a excepción de el gorrito, las mayas el mandil que eran de color blanco...

Al dar inicio a la cena después de que servimos el plato de sopa la señora Tsunade nos indico que nos pusiéramos de su lado izquierdo y entonces nos empezo a presentar...

-Hijos, les quiero presentar a mis queridas muchachas-dijo con tono alegre

-Hai-dijeron

-Y a ti también querida-dijo dirigiéndose a la pelichicle.

-Arigato señora-dijo con su voz chillona

-Les presento a Hinata-dijo con tono de dulzura

Hinata lo único que hizo fue dar un paso al frente y una inclinación...

-Ella tiene 18 años y es muy linda-dijo con una sonrisa

-dô...dôzo yoroshiku-fue lo único que dijo Hinata

-Igualmente-dijeron todos

-Ahora les presento a Ino,y tiene 18 años también-dijo con un sonrisa

-dôzo yoroshiku-dijo con alegría Ino

-Ohayo-dijeron todos

-Y por ultimo les presento a Ten Ten, tiene 18 años y es como una hija para mi,ya que la conozco desde niña-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ohayo-fue lo único que dije

-Ohayo-dijeron todos

-Ahora chicas les presento a mis hijos el es Sasuke-dijo señalando al pelinegro

-El es Naruto-Dijo señalando al rubio

-Y el es Neji y su novia Sakura-dijo señalando al Castaño y a la pelichicle

-Ohayo-dijimos todas.

Después de la comida los hijos de la señora y la señora Tsunade salieron al jardín y nos pidieron que les sirviéramos té y que lo lleváramos a el jardín y así lo hicimos……………..

Lo llevamos al jardín y empezamos a servir los tes pero en eso sin querer trépese y le tire el Te a la tontilla y ella lo único que dijo fue…………

-Eres una estupida ni servir te sabes hacer bien-y terminado de decir esto levanto la mano dispuesta a pegarme y lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos para esperar la bofetada pero esta jamás llego así que abrí los ojos y me sorprendí cañon ya que se encontraba Neji sosteniéndole la mano y le dijo………….

-Mira Sakura tranquilízate, fue un accidente¡¡

-Pero Neji¡¡lo hizo a propósito date cuenta¡¡

-Ya Sakura tranquila-dijo el pelinegro

-Ahh¡¡-pego una rabieta

-Y ahora le vas a pedir una disculpa a Ten Ten¡¡

-Neji-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Ahora¡¡

-Esta bien-dijo

-Me disculpas……no quería gritarte……-

-Ha…hai………discúlpeme usted a mi señorita no quería tirarle el te-bueno que eso no era verdad por que si quería pero no lo podía decir o si¡¡

Después de eso la tarada de Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto para poder cambiarse el vestido mojado por la pijama e irse a dormir.Pero también la señora y sus hijos se retiraron,y al rato nosotras también………….

Después de eso me dirigí a mi habitación al igual que Ino e Hinata,llege y me puse mi pijama un pequeño short negro que me llegaba 15 dedos más arriba de la rodilla y una pequeña playerita blanca, después de terminar me dirigí al cuarto de Ino donde Hinata ya se encontraba listas para platicar………….

Asi fue y entonces comenzamos a platicar y el tema principal fue los Hijos de la señora…….

-Esta guapísimo el pelinegro-dijo una Ino emocionada

-Tienes razón Ino,es tan lindo-le secunde

-Pe…pero no vieron a el rubio-dijo Hinata cosa que nos sorprendió a Ino y a Mi

-Hai-dijimos ambas

-Oigan pero también no esta nada mal el castaño-dijo Ino

-No, pero la que me cae como patada al hígado es su novia

-Si es tan linda….-dijo Ino sarcásticamente

-Pe…pero lo que me sorprende es que defendió a Ten Ten-dijo Hinata

-Oye si Ten Ten, tal vez le gustaste-dijo una Ino con una sonrisilla

-No como creen¡¡-dije un poco exaltada

-Además el jamás se fijaría en una criada no lo creen-dije con cierto tono de tristeza

-Iie….tiene razón Tennie,ellos jamás se fijarían en criadas

-Uy si¡¡súbanme más los ánimos no chicas¡¡-dijo con deje sarcástico

-Gomen ne Ino-dijimos a coro

-N…no queríamos desilusionarte-dijo Hinata

-Si lo sentimos-dije con una mano en la nuca…………

Después cada una de nosotras nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos…………..


End file.
